


Like A Star

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: For the prompt: Porn Star





	Like A Star

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah!
> 
> Originally created on July 28 of 2012

Changmin rushes out of the train station, eyes locked on the map he’s unfolded, a helpful phrasebook tucked into his back pocket along with a traveller’s cheque or two. It’s not his first time in Tokyo- his first was a few months ago when he was first offered a place the university for his work in the science field and Changmin came to check out their facilities- but Changmin still finds himself no better at finding his way around. His Japanese is passable enough to ask for directions, but Changmin has no intention of disrupting anyone, reassuring himself that getting lost is part of the process. He turns right at the third internet café on the street, trying his best to skirt around the bubbly young girls handing out fliers or samples packets in matching dresses.

Changmin’s so busy trying to find his way around them that he ends up walking right into a stranger. The woman stumbles a little on her short heels and Changmin quickly reaches out to steady her, grasping her upper arms. It appears the stranger wasn’t looking where she was walking either, a phone in her perfectly manicured but unusually large hands. Changmin drops his grip, crumpling his map as he meets the woman’s soft brown eyes.

‘I’m very sorry,’ he apologises in his best Japanese accent, bowing slightly.

He realises as he does so that he’s not that much taller than the woman, taking in the large feet, slim but muscular legs bare beneath a short skirt, a top ruffled with layers of sheer petal pink fabric disguising small breasts and a cropped white blazer to hide wide shoulders. Changmin suspects it’s a rather unfortunate woman until he really looks at the stranger’s face beneath the pink, glossy lips, perfectly curled lashes and rosy cheeks and realises it's the same features as that of his old neighbour back in Busan. And his neighbour is a man.

‘Yunho? Is that you?’ Changmin asks incredulous, switching back to Korean and eyeing the man’s shoulder length auburn hair. 

The stranger widens his eyes, looking him up and down. 

‘Actually it’s Yun-chan, now,’ he shoots Changmin a sheepish smile. ‘What are you doing here in Japan, Changmin-ah?’ Yunho asks warmly, brushing Changmin’s shoulder in a strangely effeminate fashion. ‘Look at you- you’re so handsome now that you’ve grown. And so tall.’ 

‘Look at me? What about you?’ Changmin gestures at Yunho’s ensemble. ‘Are you a w-woman now?’

Yunho grabs Changmin’s arm in a death grip, dragging him into a quieter street. He suddenly lets go and smiles sweetly at Changmin, teeth white and perfectly straight- Yunho’s had work done since he left Busan years ago.

‘I’m just dressed like one,’ Yunho shrugs, lowering his voice from the soft, higher tone he was imitating earlier. ‘It’s not a big deal.’

‘It’s a pretty big change, Yunho,’ Changmin retorts but is unable to keep his eyes off his old neighbour- his first crush. 

Yunho’s small face and carefully applied makeup make him look convincingly like a woman, if a rather tall, athletic one at that. There’s so much bare skin exposed by Yunho’s short skirt that he doesn’t really know where to look. He focuses on the diamante clip in his hair.

‘Yun-chan,’ his old neighbour corrects. ‘When I’m dressed like this, it’s Yun-chan.’

‘Yun-chan,’ Changmin repeats, finding the name sits awkwardly on his tongue. 

It sounds like a gimmick- Yun-chan. Cutesy, but trying too hard and he wonders why Yunho would insist on it. As he repeats the name again though, the smile Yunho shoots him is beatific. 

‘It’s been… four years, I think?’ Yunho bites a glossy lip in thought. ‘I never thought I’d see you in Japan, dongsaeng.’

‘Same,’ Changmin manages to retort, distracted by the glitter and chime of Yunho’s many bangles. ‘I’m starting university here next week, still trying to find my way around.’

He holds up his crumpled map and Yunho nods in understanding, shoving him playfully in the chest with a grin.

‘Good for you, dongsaeng,’ Yunho enthuses. ‘You always were smarter than everyone else.’

‘What are you doing in Japan, hyung? How did your big acting dreams work out?’ Changmin can’t help but ask.

None of them had heard much about Yunho since he left.

‘They worked out…more or less,’ his old neighbour says vaguely, eyes distant.

Changmin tries not to let his surprise show. He never thought his neighbour had a terrible amount of talent for anything more than dance and charming everyone he met. ‘Really? Is this for a role then?’ he gestures at Yunho’s outfit.

‘Kind of,’ Yunho trails off as a man in his forties suddenly interrupts them.

‘You’re Yun-chan, aren’t you?’ the man grins, bowing and Changmin can see his large balding spot. ‘I’ve seen all your works, I’m such a fan.’

Yunho looks flustered for a brief moment before he smiles at the short, squat man, allowing his hand to be shaken. ‘Thank you,’ he says graciously.

The man leers at Yunho’s legs and Changmin wants to yank him out of Yunho’s personal space. A camera phone emerges along with a piece of paper, the stranger pushing it into Yunho’s hands.

‘Can I have an autograph? Maybe a photo?’ the stranger asks, eyes filled with lust and a hint of desperation.

‘Of course,’ Yunho obliges, calmly signing the paper with flourish, gesturing for Changmin to take the man’s phone to snap the picture and with a grumble Changmin does. 

It takes a little more persuading but eventually the stranger leaves after a few more photos, Yunho smiling happily in each one and the stranger professing how beautiful Yunho is up close. It makes Changmin uncomfortable, but his neighbour handles it well, amiably tolerating the man’s leers, chatting away in Japanese. Changmin wonders exactly how Yunho’s become famous since he left Korea.

‘What was that about?’ he asks as they watch the man disappear with a wave.

‘Just a fan,’ Yunho smiles cheerfully, reaching into a tiny bag to reapply his lip-gloss. ‘I think it’s kind of sweet.’

‘Yunnie!’ A young man with sleek black hair and tightly fitted jeans and combat boots calls from the café Changmin ran into Yunho outside of. 

The man strides over, an air of confidence surrounding him as he hands Yunho a coffee and he glances at Changmin with a smile.

‘Another fan?’ he asks, arm wrapping around Yunho’s slim waist congenially.

Yunho shakes his head. ‘This is Changmin, my dongsaeng from back home,’ he says in Korean and the man’s mouth widens in an O. ‘Changmin, this is my colleague, Jaejoong.’

Changmin forces a smile, feeling utterly confused. He still doesn’t understand what’s going on or quite why his hyung is dressed as a woman on the streets of Tokyo.

‘We’re going to be late if we don’t go now,’ the man named Jaejoong reminds Yunho.

It breaks the freezing tension between Yunho and Changmin and they both break out of their daze.

‘Right,’ Yunho nods, rummaging in his handbag. ‘I’ll give you my card, Min-ah. If you want to catch up, or need to know where to get anything, just give me a call,’ his neighbour hands him a small hot pink, textured card with silver script in Japanese but Changmin can make out the details.

Changmin thinks it looks expensive, brushing a thumb over the embossed pattern and nodding. He says his thanks and the two of them disappear, leaving Changmin thoroughly perplexed and still no closer to knowing where he is.

 

A week passes and Changmin’s so busy getting his apartment ready and still trying to find a store that sells his university text books that he hasn’t had a chance to call his old neighbour. That doesn’t stop himself from thinking about the encounter a lot, especially Yun-chan and his hyung’s legs in that skirt. 

 

Another week into his first term at university and Changmin gets his internet connection sorted and finally has time between his Japanese study and sleep schedule one night to browse the internet. He finds himself typing in Yunho’s name out of curiosity, wondering what kind of work his hyung has been doing to win over fans. Perhaps there’s a blog or a popular theatre scene Yunho is part of. When Yunho’s name brings up too many results for him to just pick one link, Changmin decides to try inputting Yun-chan on a whim.

Changmin almost immediately wishes he hadn’t.

Half a dozen pictures come up just in the initial search bar, all depicting Yunho half naked and smiling coyly at the camera and the links all promise the best high definition videos of Yun-chan and various men. Changmin swallows hard, hesitating before he clicks for more images, becoming bombarded with photos of Yunho debauched, naked or in women’s clothes or lingerie, sometimes with a cock in his mouth and a sex toy stretching him open. 

Changmin’s not sure what to think. It’s definitely his old neighbour in the pictures and in a couple of them, Changmin thinks he recognises Jaejoong’s face too. He’s both disgusted and aroused, cock hard and he palms it without thinking, enlarging a picture of Yunho licking at a large erection. It’s shocking but at the same time sexy and he follows a link for videos, quickly reading through plot summaries to the best of his ability in Japanese. The most popular seems to be one where Yun-chan is dressed as a schoolgirl and set in a doctor’s office and Changmin holds his breath as Yunho throws innocent looks at the camera and makes a small noise of shock as the doctor settles his legs into stirrups for a medical exam, school skirt riding up around pale thighs. 

Changmin leans forward, watching Yunho’s embarrassed reaction as the doctor onscreen removes his pink panties, exposing Yun-chan’s rather large cock and promising to punish her for lying. He almost wants to look away as the camera shows a close up of fingers stretching his neighbour open, Yunho writhing and making a pained expression as he’s penetrated or forced to suck cock. It’s hotter than Changmin would have thought and he growls when he’s asked to submit his credit card details to get to the cumshot. 

He opens another video instead- this time with the man Changmin met with Yunho. Yunho is a submissive slave in this one, serving Jaejoong’s needs and worshipping the man’s body with his tongue. Jaejoong must be the most heavily pierced and tattooed porn star Changmin has ever seen, his ears glittering with silver, a stud in his tongue, a barbell through his nipple, his belly and several more along the underside of his cock. There are a series of tattoos over his back and chest but Changmin can’t make out much more than the wings stencilled on his shoulders, the video not as high quality as promised. The man does a good job of bossing Yunho around, fucking his throat and teasing his body, heavy clamps attached to Yunho’s nipples.

It shouldn’t turn Changmin on as much as it does but he concedes defeat, pushing his pants low and taking his erection in hand. He strokes furiously, keeping in time with Jaejoong’s thrusts, watching Yunho’s nipples pulled taut by weights that sway with every move. Jaejoong comes all over Yunho’s face and Changmin splatters the edge of his desk, cursing as he rushes to wipe it off before it leaves a mark on his pants. 

As the video fades to black, Changmin knows he wants to give his old neighbour a call.


End file.
